My pendant my wishes
by marinaaurora
Summary: My name is Cheetah, and this is my story... I was just an ordinary girl.. than they attacked... [sucky summary... please rr, COMPLETED!]
1. All stories have a beggining

I decided to post this up, it is crap… but this is in memory of my friend, who was called Cheetah… I wrote this story for her… but she was killed recently in a horrific car accident… she's probably up there reading this on that big computer in the sky… so I just want to say, Cheetah, this is your story…

I do not own anything in this story… my friend belongs to God…

**Chapter 1 **

**All stories have a beginning…**

"Cheetah! Time to get off that stupid balcony, and go to bed dear!" my mother yelled, I sighed, as the light, cool breeze blew my blue hair back away from my face, I did not answer my step mother, this place was so peaceful, so calm…I smiled, as I heard my mother's bedroom door close, finally, some peace… I looked out to the stars, 

"I… wish…" I mumbled, my mind filled with crazy one off wishes that would never happened, one stood out, to be in a real fan fic, with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang… "Yes, that's what I wish…" I smiled, the white gold locket of mine glowed slightly, etched on it suddenly were the word, _your wish, is granted_…

Meanwhile, at Koenma's office… 

"Botan! Where are they? They're late, you should not have relied on them to remember they are such…" the toddler stopped as he saw the gang standing in the door way, Yusuke was tapping his foot, Kurama and Kuwabara were behind him. 

"Ah, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara…" Koenma paused, "Where's Hiei? That little…" Koenma sweat dropped, they all turned to see Hiei in the door way, 

"You were saying Koenma?" he said coldly, his red eyes fixed on the toddler, 

"Uh… Hiei! Just in time for the new mission," Koenma looked nervously around, 

"What's the mission, binky breath?" asked Yusuke, Koenma pulled up some random profile and passed it to Yusuke 

"Well…"

Back to Cheetah's point of view

I starred out into the night and sighed again, I looked down, was that a flicker of movement? No, over there, another flicker, I backed away to the glass screen door that would lead me back in side, I banged into some thing, I turned and screamed, it was an oni! Because it was dark, I could not see many details, but I knew the smell, and the silhouette of horns could only mean one thing, I screamed louder, I backed up again, I hit the rail, than 2 figures appeared next to the oni, my eyes widened, I pushed back on the railing with my weight, hoping she could get a little further from them, one of the dark figures came up to me, 

"My, my, the master didn't tell us she was such a pretty one," the figure said, he put his hand, well, actually, it was sort of a clawed hand, on my chin lifting it slightly, I hate it when people do that, it makes me feel so weak, so vulnerable, at least I could see the demon's face now, he had one amber eye, the other was green, he had long black hair, and, fox ears? I pushed my weight on the rail some more, I thought I heard some movement behind me, but I took no notice, would you have if you were in this situation? Suddenly, I felt the rail start to give; I took my weight away, but too late. The rail snapped of and I fell, the figure quickly let go of my chin as I began to fall. 

Who could have thought falling could be so fast, my blue hair flying around, hiding my face, I braced myself for my demise, my big last moment, the splat, but it never came, instead, I felt someone catch me in the air, the arms that held me were slightly muscular, I opened my sapphire blue eyes and looked to see who it was, two red eyes and a blue one stared out into the distance, my mouth hang open, I could tell he was running, but it was who was running, who had caught me,

"Your… Your Hiei!!!" I stammered, in a shocked voice, before I fainted, the ordeal, had really taken it out of me…

Hiei's POV

So, this was the 'all powerful' water demon, that I was assigned to protect, she doesn't look like anything other that an ordinary ningen. No, she did look different, I thought, she does look, really attractive with her eyes and hair… what was I thinking?! I shook my head as I ran. No, she was a plain, old ningen, but… it did feel, great with her in my arms like this, she was so warm, I shook my head again, was I going soft, like Kurama!? Feelings are for the stupid ningens and weaklings! I stopped in the middle of the forest, which, I call home. She began to stir in my arms, her eyes opened, they were blue, like sapphires, deep, and so… I must stop thinking of stuff like that, it could be fatal! She groaned, 

"Man, I just had a weird dream… I dreamt that…" she looked up at me, and stammered, "You're Hiei! From Yu Yu Hakusho!!" How did she know my name? 

"How, do you know my name, and… what the hell is Yu Yu Hakusho!?" I asked, I felt so, so, scared that, I would not be what she expected, that I wasn't up to her standards, I felt so damn nervous, it was like hell! She rolled her sapphire eyes, 

"Well, duh, everyone knows about you! You're really popular, and…" She looked around, than looked at herself, I read in her thoughts, 'Holy crap! I'm an anime character!' She looked at her hair, than her slightly tighter than average silk, blue Chinese dress, she looked up at me, 'Damn, he does look hot in real life,' her eyes widened as she saw me blush, 'Oh, crap, he can read my mind too! He would make a great boyfriend, oops…' she blushed totally crimson, I blushed to, she smiled, I didn't, I just tried to keep a serious face up, even though it felt like my face was burning up, I realised I should be telling her what she was… and taking her to Koenma, but, I thought, what harm could it be to get to know her better?

Cheetah's POV

Hiei seemed not to care about my thoughts really, but I did see him turn slightly rose when I thought he looked hot, my mind kept thinking, damn it got annoying, when my mind finally stopped, I felt really hot, not normal hot, I felt feverish, everything was starting to blur, I put my hand to my head, I really was burning up! Hiei came closer to me, 

"You alright?" I opened my mouth to speak, but, words would not come, I just felt my energy drain, I fell to the forest floor, Hiei put his hand on my forehead and felt how hot I was, 

'I feel, so weak,' I thought, remembering he could read minds, 

"Shh, don't waste energy, the fever you have is from the demon that touched you, he controls poisons," he paused seeing the expression of utter despair in my mind, "Don't worry, you'll be safe, " I felt my self losing consciousness, the last words I heard from him were, "I promise…"

Please review… so I can finish what I promised to do for Cheetah… and post all of it… without reviews… I might not think anyone likes the work I did in memory of my friend…


	2. Chapter 2: The pendant's power

I am so happy! I got a review! THANK YOU WHITETIGERESS326!!!! You really made my day, and as to your wishes, I'm going to update as often as possible. 

I just want to say, I will need ideas, I have written all of it, and found it's only about 5 chapters… I'm going to need more ideas for more chapters which I want to add in. Please submit reviews, and any help will be gratefully excepted and all  helpers will be given credit in all chapters after.

Thanks for your help!

=^.^=: Marina does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if she did she would make Koenma bring her friend Cheetah back to life…

Chapter 2 

The pendant's power

Hiei's POV

"I promise…" her sapphire eyes closed, before I realised what I was doing I had wrapped my arms around her and I held her close to my chest, I really must be getting weak, but, if weakness feels, so, fulfilled, than is it really worse than having strength? I thought, her temperature was high, too high. I knew the lake near by would help,  I held her closer, her warmth was burning now, I ran as fast as I could to the lake, I tore off some of my black t-shirt and dipped it in the water, I put the soaked piece of cloth on her forehead, she sighed and her cheeks lightened a bit. I had to get help, but I could not leave her… I growled, and with perfect timing, Kurama stepped out of the shadows of an oak tree, 

"Hey Hiei, what's…" he gasped as he saw Cheetah, she did look really ill. "What happened to her!?" Kurama came over and felt the temperature of her cheek, 

"A poison controlling demon touched her on the vein points of the chin, without knowing it…" I said, Kurama chuckled, I glared at him with all my eyes, "Is there anything you can do?" Kurama sighed, 

"No, there isn't anything I can do for," Kurama snickered. "your, girlfriend…" he started to laugh hysterically, I blushed, and kicked him in the shins, he stopped and rubbed his shins, "I'll go get Botan, she can heal people quick as you blink," his emerald eyes sparkled, and he walked back into the shadows. Cheetah began to stir, she groaned and put her hand to her head, 

"Don't worry, your going to be fine, Kurama, has just gone to get Botan to help ok?" I held her hand close to my heart, her cheeks reddened, I thought it was her fever, but deep down, I knew she was blushing, she squeezed my hand lightly, and smiled, her sapphire eyes sparkled. I blushed, than it hit me… I had fallen for a girl, quicker than Kuwabara takes to annoy me…

Cheetah's POV

Hiei held my hand close to his heart, his heart beat gently thumped, it felt warm, I smiled, and I saw his cheeks redden slightly. I wish I could hear what he was thinking, my pendant glowed, I didn't notice though, the words once again etched onto it,_ your wish, has been granted_…his eyes suddenly widened, 

'I just fell for a girl, quicker than Kuwabara takes to annoy me…' I blushed, I could read his thoughts! Was this my lucky day, or what!? His eyes widened, 'Is she… nah, why should she have that sort of power?' his thoughts changed, 'I wonder what she thinks of me now… if she knew my feelings for her.." he blushed and looked away from me, I blushed too and looked away, 'Maybe, it would be best to get this off my chest, yes, I'll tell her now.' I looked into his red eyes, "Cheetah, I…" he stopped, and looked away from me to something else in anger, I looked to and gasped, it was that gang again! The two weirdos and the oni! 'I'll fight them off, you go try and get to safety…' he looked at me seeing my scared expression, 

'What about you?' I thought, 

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine… quick, go!' I got up, with whatever strength I had, and ran, the last I saw of Hiei was him unsheathing his katana, and yelling, "If you want her you'll have to get through me first!" I cried as I ran, and I wished for him to be safe, my pendant glowed, my eyes were full of tears and I did not notice, the words etched again, _your wish, has been granted_… 

Hiei's POV

I watched her for a second as she ran, and than I unsheathed my katana yelling, 

"If you want her you'll have to get through me first!" they all smirked, the one who had poisoned Cheetah, 

"That won't be too hard…" he laughed, than paused, he motioned to the oni, "Kata, go, kill!" the oni stepped forward, it had no weapon, I jumped and slashed down at the oni, I sliced it in 2, the poison demons gasped, and growled, the leader motioned at the other, 

"Shiko, get him!" Damn, that demon was fast, he rushed at me, I only just got out of the way, and quickly slashed at him, he howled in pain, than started to transform, 

'Crap… not an ordinary poison demon, a, half poison demon, half, youko?!' He had white ears, and orange hair, he reminded me slightly of Kuwabara, the baka! The demon had a fox tail too, the rest of him, looked sort of like a smoke form of some sort, he was damn ugly… I slashed at him, he didn't dodge, he had no need to, my sword just went through him, "Wha…?" my eyes widened, and I jumped back, and Shiko laughed, 

"Nothing can hurt the air!" I growled, my anger level rose, time for my last resort, 

"Black fire dragon!" I pointed my dragon tattooed arm at the demon, my black fire dragon went in for the kill, 

"Ahh!" the demon cried as it fell to the floor, a pile of ashes was all that was left of the demon. My right arm was paralysed now, but I had gotten rid of 2 of these, things, the other demon had vanished during my fight, I growled, than felt it, the touch on the vein of my neck, than the words, 

"You will die, just like your baka ningen girlfriend," the voice laughed and the touch went too, the poison was flowing through my veins now, 

"Cheetah is not a baka ningen…" I said to myself, 'I must, get to her,' I walked away from the lake and I only made it to the edge of the clearing, than I collapsed, and all went dark…

Cheetah's POV

I ran for a while, than I felt it, it was a slight tug; I knew what it meant, 

'Hiei…' I thought to myself, I ran back, 'Please make him be alright, please let him be alright,' I kept chanting in my head, as I ran, faster than I had ever run in my life, sure, I felt weak, and like I was about to die, but, I could not lose another person who cared, not after my real mother died in an accident, I tried to hold back more tears, but I just couldn't, the tears streamed down my face. I got to the clearing and saw him, he was on the other side of the clearing, I ran around the lake, as I got a few metres from him, my body gave way, I collapsed, but I kept conscious, I pulled myself across the ground to him, after what seemed like forever, I got to him, he was out cold, I thought he might be dead, he wasn't breathing, my eyes widened, I was able to pull myself up to my knees, with some more effort I pulled him up onto my lap, and pulled him close, his head was against my chest, "Hiei, please, don't be dead, oh god please…" A tear slipped out of my eye, "Don't… let him die…" the tear fell in slow motion onto his jagan, his eyes opened, he looked slightly sleepy, 

"Cheetah? How did you?" I put my finger to his lips, 

"Shh… don't talk, you are losing energy, I don't know how I did do that at all, all that happened was a tear touched your jagan…" I smiled, Hiei smiled, 

'I'm just glad you're safe, why did you come back?' his red eyes looked into my sapphire orbs, I blushed, 

'I, just, well… this probably sounds stupid, but, something made me know you were hurt…' I blushed even more, and looked away from him; he got up from my lap and was sitting next to me cross legged. 

'That's not stupid, that's just, strange…' he sent to me, than his thought, 'How was she able to tell, have we linked in the mind? Or, does she…' he blushed and looked away, 'We'd better wait here for Botan and Kurama,' 

'Yeah…' everything started to blur again, 'Hiei, I think I'm going to fai…' everything went really blurred, 

'Cheetah!' I heard him send, than saw nothing more…

A lot of cliff hangers in this… be prepared for many more to come… please give reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Untold truths

YOU LIKE ME!!! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!! Cheetah, if this is thanks to you, I hope the cookie that WhiteTigeress326 destroyed trying to get to me reaches you! 

Please keep reviewing, and please help with more ideas for chapters, I'm starting to get writers block…

Chapter 3

Untold truths…

Hiei's POV 

'Hiei, I think I'm going to fai…' her sapphire eyes dulled, 

'Cheetah!' I sent to her, she fell to the ground, limp, she was still breathing, she had just used up all her energy to try and get to me, to try and help me… I picked her up into my arms, she looked so peaceful, so happy, and I held her closer to my chest. I stroked my fingers through her hair, it was so soft, so silky, it looked like the ocean's deep beautiful waters, I sighed, she looked perfect. I lent closer to her face, I wasn't very sure how to do this, my lips touched her soft, rose lips, I kissed her lightly and lent back again. In her unconscious state, she smiled, I blushed and smiled too, even unconscious she reacted. I stroked her hair again, and sighed, I heard a rustling, I looked up and growled. 

"Hey! It's just me Hiei, I brought Botan…" Kurama and Botan stepped out of the trees, 

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Hiei!" Botan giggled, I gave her my death glare and she stopped, Kurama stifled any laughter he wanted to let loose, 

"Botan just get over here and heal her!" I growled, Botan cringed slightly and came over, she started the healing process, than I realised, shouldn't I be like her, poisoned? What was going on?! "Botan, just a little while ago, I was poisoned, but, now… I'm not! The only thing that has happened between now and then, was her tear landing on my jagan, do have any kind of clue to what happened?" I asked, she looked up from her healing, 

"Well, she is the water demon, so, that might have, oh wait, no, that would not be it, you would have had to drink some water she had touched for that to work…" Botan said, "That's pretty strange Hiei, maybe Koenma knows…" we stayed silent until Botan had healed Cheetah, her sapphire eyes fluttered open, Kurama's eyes widened slightly, I did not need to read his thoughts, he liked her…

Kurama's POV

The girl's eyes opened, my eyes widened, she was beautiful, her sapphire eyes sparkled like the sun and stars. Hiei scowled at me, I grinned, and took a step back, showing him I wouldn't take her… Hiei needed someone to heal his pain… but, my she was so beautiful, it was crazy, in her photo on the profile, she looked less, bright. The girl smiled and got up. She walked over to Hiei, oh, the swishing noise of her dress was like sweet music to my ears, Hiei smiled back at her, Hiei hugged her close, oddly they were the same height, I felt a little jealous of him, but at least he had someone to love him. I sighed, and brushed my red hair back.

Cheetah's POV

I walked over to Hiei and smiled, he smiled back, than took my in his arms, and held me close. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him too, his breath was on my neck, it was like a warm, comforting breeze in the cold. It was so lovely, I didn't want it to end, it seemed he didn't either.

Hiei's POV

Her embrace was so soft, luxurious and comforting, nothing had ever seemed so good, I would have never dreamed anything this good would have existed in this place. Her breath on my neck was my assurance she was there, I wanted this moment to last forever, it seemed she liked it to, her arms around me seemed living proof. 

"Ahem…" Botan coughed, she looked at us, I gave her a death glare, she always had to ruin all the good moments didn't she? Cheetah let go of me, looking slightly apologetically to me, and turned around to face Botan, "I also came to get you to go to Koenma, he wanted to see you, and your friend," she snickered, "Right away…" she smiled, 

"Fine, Cheetah and I'll be right there," I picked Cheetah up, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her touch was very gentle, I smiled and she smiled back, than I began to run, to Koenma, for whatever he wanted to talk to us about.

Cheetah's POV

Hiei picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure he didn't let go, he held me softly against him, he smiled and I smiled back, then he was off, running very fast, I pulled myself closer to him to shield myself, he pulled me closer, suddenly we stopped, he had run right into some waiting area with grotty old mags. I looked up into his eyes, he was fixed on mine, I blushed slightly, 

"Cheetah, I, I did want to tell you at the lake, but we were interrupted, I just want to say that…" he stopped, some one had interrupted him again, 

"Oh, hey Hiei…" Kuwabara came from around a corner, when he saw me in Hiei's arms, he snickered, "Oh, is this your girlfriend, Hiei? Why did you go with him, because you pity him, being alone? Or maybe, you pitied him being so short and ugly" Hiei put me down, gently, and clenched his fists looking down to the floor, my anger started to consume me, all I could see was red, I felt a power, something I had never felt, and yet something incredibly familiar, 

"You… will never, ever insult my judgment, or Hiei, got that, carrot boy?" I started to float a few feet off the ground, my hair went up as if I was under water, "I'll also, make you a memo of this lesson, something you will never, forget!" I pointed my outstretched hand, a blue beam of spirit energy came out, it was pure, powerful and simple, it hit Kuwabara squarely in the face, 

"Agh!" he yelled as he fell to the floor. I slowly came down to the floor, 

"How the hell did I do that?" I said, not really to anyone in particular, I put my finger to my lip in thought, than shrugged, "I don't care what it is, at least it kicked Kuwabara's ass real good," I smiled, Hiei came to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed slightly, I just, instinctively put my arms around his waist, he blushed, but smiled, so I guessed it was ok. I put my head on his shoulder, and we were about to walk into Koenma's office. "So who is this guy any way? He seems like some one important…" I said, Hiei nodded, 

"He is very important, but don't be alarmed by his appearance, looks can be deceiving…"

"Hiei!" a toddler yelled from behind a desk, I anime style fell, "I see you brought the baka water demon…" the toddler was interrupted by Hiei, 

"Koenma, she is not a baka…" he growled, his hand squeezed my shoulder slightly. 

"Ah, sure, whatever Hiei… Any way, you are assigned to protect her from a gang of demons who want to get her, since who ever has her on their side, controls the fate of the ningen world, because if the seas were to rise just a bit, it would flood, killing hundreds of people, and it will have repercussions on the rest of the three worlds! You must have her with you at all times, never leave her out of your sight, you understand?! Not once!" Koenma screeched, 

"I'm a water demon!?!?" I yelled, Hiei's arm moved down to my waist, 

'Yes, you are I'll explain late-' send was interrupted by, 

"HIEI! YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!!!???" suddenly Hiei ran, holding me by the waist out of Koenma's office and out into the forest.

Another cliffie! I am good! I am so on a roll! But I'm getting writers block… HELP! And read my other stuff to, I think you will like it!


	4. Many bashes and the swiss family robinso...

Next chapter is the end… how sad…. Anyways… to the chapter…

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu, nor the swiss family robinson…

Chapter 4

Bashes and 'The Swiss Family Robinson'

Hiei's POV

I ran as fast as possible with Cheetah to get away from Koenma's anger, we stopped at the forest, 

'Great, now I can finally tell her without being disturbed' I sat down and motioned for her to sit next to me, she did and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed, and smiled, "Cheetah, there has been something, I want to tell you… the first time I tried to tell you, we were disturbed by those demons, then by Kuwabara, so now, I just want to tell you that, I truly…" I growled, not again, 

"Well…Well… Well… How cute! Hiei and a GIRLFRIEND, isn't it cute, Keiko?" Yusuke came out of the shadows with Keiko, 

"Aw… Hiei you didn't tell me you had a friend!" Keiko walked to Cheetah, "Hi, I'm Keiko, and you are…?" Cheetah looked at her stunned slightly than she smiled, 

"I am Cheetah, nice to meet you Keiko…" Yusuke snickered, 

"Making 'friends' with the girl you're meant to protect not sleep with… OW!!" I blinked and looked over to Yusuke, he was on the ground writhing with pain, Cheetah was above him, her arm raised as if she had just punched something, 

"Nobody, insults Hiei, or thinks I won't react to perverted talk…" she gritted her teeth, "Got that?" Keiko ran over to Yusuke, 

"Cheetah! You're such a bully!" she said, 

"Wow, I like girls with attitude… OW!" Keiko slapped him hard on the face, 

"YUSUKE!!" she picked him up and ran off into the shadows, 

"That was… random…" Cheetah said, 

"I, am sick of being disturbed, I have one place, where we will never be found." I said, I picked her up, she once again wrapped her arms around my neck, her touch was silky and lovely. I ran as fast as I could, to the only place we would, certainly, never be disturbed…

We arrived at my tree, only I could take people here, I changed the tree so it now, is my tree house, you could say it's like the house on the baka ningen movie, 'Swiss Family Robinson', minus the fridge thing and water system. I put Cheetah down,

"Welcome to my humble, abode." I said, she looked at the tree house in awe, 

"It's so beautiful!" I blushed and smiled, 

"You think so?" she walked up the stairs, 

"Yes, it's like the balcony at home, so peaceful…" she looked out into the distance and her eyes glazed over than shook her head and blushed, there was a picture in her mind of me and her on the balcony, looking out into the night sky, than we kissed… I blushed, she walked into the first room, which was where I ate and lounged around when I wanted to rest (AN: I am not that good at describing rooms, so just make it up yourself so that it is what you want it to be, ). I followed her into the second room, which was my bedroom, my bed, was just a normal bed, it had thin cotton sheets, the mattress was quite hard, nothing soft or luxurious in any way. But to me, it was comfy. 

"You get a really soft bed!" she said, patting the mattress, "I have to sleep on a wooden slab, and, no sheets, while my step brother, gets goose  feather pillows, soft springy mattresses, soft, fluffy blankets…" My jaw dropped, she had a worse time, than maybe even me! I saw a tear in her eye, I rushed over and hugged her softly, whispering, 

"Don't worry, you'll be happy, and safe here, I promise, I'll never let anything or any one do anything like this to you as long as I breath!" I nuzzled her hair affectionately as she cried into my shoulder, 

'You mean it?' she sent, 

"Yes, I do"I replied, she stopped crying and looked into my red eyes with her beautiful sapphire orbs, 

"Why would you go to all that trouble, just to make me happy?" she asked, I smiled, "Because I care…and I think, I always will…" I looked outside, how long had it been? The sun was setting, I yawned, 

"I'm so sleepy," she said, she rubbed one of her eyes and yawned,  

"If you want to have the bed, I'll gladly sleep on the floor" I said, she smiled, 

"No, I'll just sleep on the floor, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your normal sleeping place." I blinked, she just got down, lay on the floor, and in a second, she was fast asleep. I picked her up, and put her on the bed, than lay down on the ground, man I was tired, I mean really tired, my eyes closed once, twice, three times and than I was fast asleep.


	5. THE FINALLY!

Yes… it has taken a while… but… yeah… I've almost had a detention, I'm not going to well in school… but other than that, I should have reviewed earlier. 

Cheetah, if you're reading this, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't out this first and post it up sooner… but at least I'm posting it up… 

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The Finally…. 

Cheetah's POV

I awoke, in a bed, and looked around the room for Hiei… he wasn't there I ran to the next room, on the floor I saw a piece of paper that was all, it said 

"We have your boyfriend, and if you don't want him to be used as… dog meat you'd better come to the lake at midnight, bring no one with you, or Hiei will be making our pets very happy… 

The Weird Sisters…"

I collapsed to the ground sobbing, this was my fault, it was my fault he was in this danger… I would go, tonight at midnight and save him. 

**At ****midnight****…******

I ran through the forest, I kept making wrong moves, was it this way, or that way? Oh… 

"I wish I was at the lake," I said as I held my pendant, this time, I saw it glow, I saw the words, '_your wish, is granted_…' etch themselves onto the pendant, than bam, I was at the lake. I looked around and saw him, he was out cold, and covered in cuts in the water, I ran over to him, I went into the water, as soon as my skin touched it, Hiei began to heal, I ran to him faster, and faster, when I got to him, he got up, it wasn't Hiei, but a shape shifter! You promised me my Hiei! 

"I know, I meant you would be joining him, gahahaha!" I saw the real Hiei come out of the ground, he was caged, and out cold, the shape shifter picked me up and threw me at the cage, the bars separated so I was allowed in, but not out, I kneeled next to Hiei, 

"Hiei, come one… Please wake up!" I said, the doppelganger laughed, 

"I wouldn't try to wake him up, he'll die soon in the ceremony, which is starting now!" Suddenly a row of 10 beautifully clad women came out of the water, a dark light emanated from each of them, in their hands each ahd a darks orb of swirling black and deep purple, they were floating over the water, at the end of their row there was an offering table and three women, all in black cloaks, the doppelganger laughed again, "Now, to offer the sacrificial blood to take you over, girl…" the cage moved, slowly towards the offering table, (AN: No it is not an altar, it is an offering table, because that's what it is, a table, for offerings) it seemed to soon that we got there. Hiei levitated out of the cage, not of his own doing but one of the three hags, Hiei's head flopped down, he was totally out of himself. He floated down to the table. It was like a living nightmare for me, the hags pulled apart his shirt to show his chest. 

I didn't understand why, 

The sisters passed a dagger of jade around themselves to bless, or curse it, 

Why did I care what happened to him? 

One of them raised the knife. 

What is this feeling I feel for him that is so strong? 

She started to bring the knife down, to me it was slow motion my eyes widened, 

"No Hiei!" I yelled, than, it hit me, my mind clicked, the knife sped up a bit, it was almost there, "I love you…" I whispered, tears streamed down my face, than I only saw red, "YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!!!" I yelled, the hag brought the knife down full force, it shattered as it seemed to hit a barrier around him, the water around surrounded me, I focused all my energy into one shock wave that would kill everyone who had no shield, I released it, the hags and the girls vanish into nothingness, so did the doppelganger, the table under Hiei disappeared, so did the bars around me, I levitated to him quickly before he touched the water. I carried him to shore and set him down lying on his back, I collapsed to my knees next to him, I took went to the water and took some in my cupped hands, and quickly pored it into Hiei's mouth, he swallowed it, which was a good sign. A little while later his red eyes flew open.

Hiei's POV

My eyes opened, she was looking at me, 

"Cheetah, you, you stopped them, from sacrificing me, didn't you?" I asked, 'Why did she do that? She doesn't, feel like me does she?' she nodded, and blushed slightly, I got up from my lying down, and she practically fell into my arms, "Cheetah, I have wanted to tell you this for a while, but, I haven't been able to because of some bakas who kept butting in, so, I just want to tell you, I, truly, I… I…" she looked into my blood red eyes, I was blushing like there was no tomorrow, 

"Yes?" she said, 

"I… I love you…" I blushed even more, she blushed to, 

"Oh, Hiei, the truth is, I love you too…" My eyes widened, 

"You… You serious!?" I asked, she nodded, 

"That's, just, wow…" I smiled, and pulled her chin up, tilting her head towards mine and…

Cheetah's POV

"I… I love you…" he said, he blushed, his jagan looked so lovely when he did that, I blushed, so this whole time, he had loved me, and I didn't notice, 

"Oh, Hiei, the truth is, I love you too…" I said, his lovely red eyes sparkled and widened. 

"You… You serious!?" he asked, I just blushed a bit more and nodded, 

"That's just, wow…" he smiled, and pulled my chin up, tilting my head towards his, only just this morning I hated people doing this, but when Hiei did, it felt, so right, he leant closer, my heart beat sped up, neither of us was sure how to do this, but, I let Hiei take the lead, he lent in to kiss me, but then there was a, 

"Wahoo! Go Hiei! Go Cheetah! Way to go!" Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko and Koenma came out of the trees, Hiei and I blushed and he lent away from me, 

"What are you guys doing here!?" I yelled, they ruined my perfect moment! 

"We sensed the demonic power surge," Kurama explained, 

"Go Hiei, way to save the girl!" Yusuke said, 

"Uh… actually, it was… Cheetah's power you sensed…" Hiei blushed and looked away, "She stopped those weird sisters from sacrificing me," Kuwabara looked like he was about to say something, 

"And no Kuwabara, I did not do it to stop my self getting controlled, if it had been someone else, maybe I wouldn't have." I said, Kuwabara sweat dropped. 

"Hiei, you are now free of having to take care of the girl, unless, you want to stay with Hi-"I butted in, 

"I want to stay with Hiei!" I blushed, Hiei put his arm around my waist, someone started to sing 

"Love is in the air! Duh duh duh duh duh duh.Oh love is in the air!" Than stopped, because whoever it was, Hiei had given them the death stare. 

"You, would, stay with me?" he blushed, I nodded, he smiled. "Great!" He lent closer to my face, but than everyone else, started to go, 

"Come on, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" Hiei glared at them, but then looked back at me, he lent closer, my heart started to race again, Hiei's soft lips touched mine, 

'My first kiss…' I thought, Hiei's arms were around my waist, gently pulling me close to him, we were oblivious to the gang shouting, 

"Wahoo!" and going, "Aw… isn't this sweet," the kiss seemed to last for ever, and that's all I wanted, to be here with him for ever, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss, and picked my up into his arms, I held on tight, knowing what he was going to do, and he ran with me, off into the sunset…

The End

Yes… a corny ending… I know… but Cheetah would have loved it… it's short… yes… but she didn't want it to be long and hard to read… I tried as hard as I could to make it worthy to be posted up…

Anyways… I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, please tell me what you thought of this ending… I've been thinking of a sequel.. but I don't know…

Anyways, Cheetah… I hope you liked it…


End file.
